Promise Under the Sunset
by Miyuuki
Summary: Neji finally exploded and called Lee a "hot-blooded loser". Lee's heart-broken, so he goes off and trains and admits he's in love with his comrade. ((Lee x Neji))


I know, I know... everyone is waaaaaiting for me to finish "Killing Innocence", and I will. I just get ideas that pop up into my head and I go with them.  
  
ANYWAYS!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lee continued to punch the stump angrily, making sure each blow hurt more than the first one. He didn't care about the pain at all, all he cared about was getting stronger to prove his nindo*... and beat him. Of all people, he had to be put on the same team as a super genius. Hyuga Neji... the boy he competed with. The boy he hated... the boy he loved. //As crazy as it sounds, I've fallen in love with him... but, no, that cold-hearted bastard could never feel the same way about me!// He mentally screamed as a wave of pain went through his heart and caused him to miss his target. His fist went towards the side and grazed the stump.  
  
"Kuso..." he mumbled. A sigh escaped him as he bent down to pick up the jump rope, but paused as his hand rested on it. //Why am I training? Is it really to prove that I can become a great ninja with only tai-jutsu? Or is it to impress him?// Another sigh escaped as he sat down and held the jump rope to his chest. Tears of anger and frustration began to fill his eyes and his body shook with the on-coming waves of emotions. //I'd always dreamed that he could feel the same way for me... but, no. He can't. Ever. All I am to him... is just an annoyance! After the mission earlier... I don't see how he could ever feel the same way...// He closed his eyes tightly and let his thoughts sink back to the previous day.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They had a mission to carry rice and supplies to the water country, which took half a day to get there. It was sunset when they were coming back and five ninjas jumped out of the trees and sprang a surprise attack. As always, Lee's legs started to shake and he let fear overcome him and almost got himself killed... until Neji saved him. The ninjas soon left after they saw Neji's power. Neji then turned his attention to his team-mate. His silver eyes glared deep into Lee's black eyes and Lee could only look down in shame. Neji's fists became so tight that blood started to pour down his hand.  
  
"Lee, just give up on ever being a ninja!"  
  
"Neji, I'm sorry..." Lee said as he supressed his tears that threatened to spill over his dirty cheeks.  
  
"Damnit, Lee! You could've gotten yourself killed!"  
  
"Is that all I am to you...? A fool...?" Lee softly asked while his fingers dug deep into the earth, trying to find everyway possible from breaking down.  
  
"No... what you are to me is just a hot-blooded loser!" Neji screamed, probably more harsh than he himself wanted to scream. Lee couldn't take it anymore. Without stopping, he jumped up and took off back to Konoha without them, immediately coming to his training spot. For three hours he cried until the moon's light started to shine down onto him. He then got up and began punching the stump.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And it was already almost sunset again. He sat up some and held the jump rope to him tighter as he began to cry hardly, releaving himself of the emotions he had been storing up.  
  
"Damnit, Neji! Why!? Why did... why did I have to fall in love with you..." He managed to speak these words as his body shook from his crying.  
  
"Fell in love with who?" A familiar voice spoke behind him. Lee froze with his tears and quickly stood up, beginning to jump quickly. //Damnit, Neji! Why the hell are you here?!// He mentally cursed his teammate.  
  
"Why are you here, Neji? I thought that you would be training with Tenten and Gai-sensei." He spoke with his voice soft and raspy, apparently showing that he had been crying.  
  
Neji twinged at the pain he could hear in Lee's voice and sighed softly, stepping infront of the bobbed-haired boy. But Lee refused to look at him, he just pointed his eyes to the ground and continued counting in his head.  
  
"I told them I had other matters to take care of."  
  
"Haha, and now you're here to gloat about how you beat me again?"  
  
"Lee..." Neji released a frustrated sigh. He reached out and grabbed the rope, causing it to stop. But Lee still looked to the ground.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
A pair of swollen, pain-filled black eyes looked up into his face. Lee's fists tightened in anger and just waited for Neji to rub it all in his face or to scream at him--whichever came first.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Nani?" Lee said being a little confused.  
  
"I'm sorry that I yelled at you, okay? I just..."  
  
"You just didn't want my stupid nindo to get in the way and somehow cause Tenten to get hurt..." He mummbled and looked back to the ground, tears spilling over his cheeks again. //You love her, Neji... you'll never love me--I've got to accept that.// Neji's shadow soon fell upon Lee's body as the two boys were not even a few inches away. Lee could feel Neji's hands slowly bringing his face back up and using his thumbs to rub the tears away.  
  
"I know how you feel about me, Lee."  
  
Lee's eyes widened in horror. //Oh, God... he's going to crush me.//  
  
"H-How...?" Lee managed to stammer out.  
  
"Because... the way you look at me and how badly my words and actions affect you. And Lee, I--"  
  
"You love Tenten and could never feel the same about me, just admit it!" Lee half-screamed and began to push Neji's arms away from him, but Neji's hands quickly grabbed onto his shoulders and held him as his face moved towards Lee's.  
  
"What I was going to say is... I feel the same way."  
  
Lee blinked a few times. Surely, he couldn't have heard that, there must've been some kind of mistake.  
  
"Don't try to ease my pain..." Lee said as his eyes closed. He then felt Neji's strong arms wrap around his body and pull him close for a tight hug. Lee's eyes flew open and his cheeks blushed dangerously. All he could do was hug Neji back and gently nuzzle his face into his neck.  
  
Neji's hands gently moved around Lee's back, trying to ease some of the tention he felt. His words were spoken softly and full of his emotion.  
  
"I promise, Lee... the only reason I yelled at you so much and I treat you this way... is because I do want you to become stronger... and when you acted that way today, I was scared. I'd go crazy if you died. And I'm sorry that I hurt you, I just don't want to lose you." He then pulled away some and cupped his hands onto Lee's moist cheeks.  
  
"I promise, I'll help you prove your nindo..." Neji said softly as he placed his lips over Lee's while his eyes closed. Lee felt himself blushing to his roots, but returned the kiss while the sun began to set over them.  
  
//And I promise... I'll protect you every step of the way.// Both of them mentally promised each other.  
  
Notes:  
  
Nindo=Ninja way. 


End file.
